


Scratches On The Hood

by Dean_Winchester_Likes_Porn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, impala!sex, more like a sex drabble okay, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester_Likes_Porn/pseuds/Dean_Winchester_Likes_Porn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas never needs to ask, especially when his ass is barred up in the air like that.<br/>What's Dean supposed to say?<br/>No?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches On The Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt/not promt; a friend of mine wanted impala sex, so I whipped this up in about 10 minutes.  
> Pay no heed to spelling errors, or it's shitty word count.  
> Thank you and have a pleasant day.

Really, Cas had no one to blame but himself. It wasn’t _Dean’s_ fault that the angel had his ass raised up in the air, body pressed up against the impala’s hood, and practically moaning like a brothel whore.

But then again, Cas didn’t want to blame himself, because he totally took pleasure in the fact Dean was fumbling with his belt, trying to take his cock out for _him_ , and _only_ him.

“Difficulties? Cas breathed out, racking his fingers down the paint of the impala. The night’s air was only the side of chilly, but the liquid heat coursing through his veins made up for it.

Dean merely huffed, then sighed as his cock sprang free from its confines. “And you say _I_ talk to much in bed.”

“But this isn’t a bed. It’s your car”

“I know.” Dean smirked, and leaned over the frame of Cas’ body. His callused hands ran down the angel’s sides, causing him to shiver.

Cas loved this. He loved it when Dean touched him, took care of him. But he also loved it when he had his dick deep within his ass, which is what he wanted more and more as the moments dragged on.

Cas wasn’t one for impatience, but Dean sure as hell could make it seem like he was.

Wiggling his hips, Cas tried to convey _hey you, fuck me now_ , and Dean caught it.

Naturally, of course.

Their sex from earlier in the motel kept Cas wet and loose, so all Dean has to do was relax the muscle. (just in case)

Cas wasn’t having any of that.

“ _Deeaaann_.” He whinnied, shooting Dean a crossed look.

“I’m okay, just _do it_.”

Well, if Cas was gonna be so damn adamant about it…

Pressing a light kiss to Cas’ left shoulder, Dean lined up the very tip of dick with Cas’ hole.

Since the muscle was still relax and loose from previous trysts, Dean slipped in with ease. There was still a sharp intake of breath originating from Cas, but Dean managed to catch it by kissing him.

Dean’s hips remained still, allowing some time for Cas to accept the intrusion.

A few moments passed, and Cas pressed back onto Dean, causing the two of them to groan.

“That’s just not fair.” Dean graveled, locking their hands together.

  
“Since when do I play fair?”

Despite the fact he was buried inside Cas, Dean couldn’t help a small laugh.

It was true, after all.

Afterwards though, he regained his composure. Dean started a slow, but deep rhythm, aiming to completely fuck Cas open again, just like he did hours earlier.

“Still sopping wet, aren’t you baby? Don’t even need to open you up all that much.”

Steadily, his hips pumped faster. Cas’ nails started to drag down the hood of the impala, but Dean paid no heed to the act. He was too busy immersing himself into the hot, tight heat of Cas’ body.

Dean once swore that the only real ‘Heaven’ he’d ever experience was inside of Cas’ ass, driving his cock inside and out until he’d full him up good with his cum.

Cas would never admit it, but he truly believed that too.

The car was shaking now from the force of Dean’s thrusts and Cas’ wails, which were becoming ear-splitting now since Dean was pretty sure anyone could hear them up to 5 miles away.

He always had an exhibitionism kink.

Cas was driving his hips up to meet flush with Dean’s, making the sound of flesh-slapping-flesh to reverberate in the air. Grunts and moans poured out from both of their mouths, putting any whore-house to utter shame.

That familiar tightness in his balls signaled Dean that his end was pretty much imminent, but he wasn’t ready to end this quite yet. Flipping Cas over while he was still inside of him, Dean locked his legs around his torso, thus switching to a much better angle.

“ _Ohh_.” Cas moaned out, obviously very pleased with the new position. 

Cas moaned louder, thrusting his own hips up in the air. “Don’t you _dare_ stop.” He gripped.

“Now why would I want to do that?” Smirking Dean leaned forwards to meld their mouths together. His hips regained its rhythm, but soon became much more frantic and erratic than the last time.

Few thrusts more, and Cas was screaming loud, and came all over their stomachs. A few droplets landed on the car’s hood, and Dean made a mental note to clean up the spots with his tongue once they were done.

However, his body was occupied with the fact he was going to come, and _soon._

Cas was moaning much softer now, more than likely from over-stimulation. One thrust, then two, and Dean was joining his angel in that fuck-out, blissed aftermath of sex they both loved so much.

Later on, Dean would have to explain to Sam just exactly why the Impala’s hood had scratches all over it.

Just wait until he found out about the backseat, and his motel bed.


End file.
